gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfgang Ritter
Wolfgang Ritter is Gabriel Knight's uncle from Schloss Ritter, Rittersberg. He was the Schattenjäger. Background He is the son of Wilhelm Ritter and brother of Heinz Ritter aka Harrison Knight, who forsook his heritage and went to America. Wolfgang's only son died in infancy. He was also troubled by financial difficulties and could not do much good to the world, as Schloss Ritter and Rittersberg around it were in decline, and the castle was in need for repairs. He hadn't left Schloss Ritter for 5 years. He received offers to open the castle, for tourists; but he declined. His young maid Gerde Hull was very fond of him and she managed to comfort him in many ways. Wolfgang taught her English and about other parts of the world. Even in his prime, Wolfgang had very few cases, and did not feel that his life had any purpose. By 1993, Wolfgang had completed only two of the three "trials" of a Schattenjäger. Wolfgang did not know much about Heinz's family, until he started having warning dreams about him, thus he decided to contact his descendant, Gabriel Knight, for the first time. Sins of the Fathers On Day 1 Grace Nakimura tells Gabe that Ritter that is a relative and wants to contact him. On Day 3 Wolfgang calls again and Grace hands Gabe his number, however Gabe won't call him unless he finds out he is a relative, after finding the letter in his grandma's house, and asks her about Ritter. Then Ritter warns Gabriel that he senses a grave danger and tells him to come to Germany immediately, but Gabriel can't trust the stranger, nor can he afford that trip. On Day 5 Gabe receives a package from Ritter with the diary written by their ancestor, Gunter Ritter. On Day 7 Gabe calls him again and Wolfgang repeats his invitation, also discussing the history of Tetelo and the Talisman that might be buried with her remains. Gabe gives him a lead with Hartridge's theory that Tetelo's tribe was Agris, from the region of People's Republic of Benin, and Wolfgang told Gabe to look for Tetelo in New Orleans. After some research in his library, he locates the homeland of the Agris, and calls Grace to inform Gabe that he leaves, and that the castle is his now. On Day 9 he is already in the ancient snake mound, looking for Tetelo's remains and the Talisman buried with her. There he comes to Gabriel's aid, attempting for a time to ward off the animated mummies with a torch. While discussing how to open a sacrificial altar and take the Talisman, he explains to Gabe that perhaps his purpose in life as a Schattenjäger was to find Gabe, and bestows everything to him. He sends Gabe away, and then Wolfgang removes his own heart, in order to trigger the altar and help Gabe reclaim the Talisman. Before returning to New Orleans, Gabe arranges to send Wolfgang's body back to Rittersberg. The Beast Within Gabriel's dead great-uncle, is seen in a photograph on Gerde's table, and he is buried in the family crypt. Gerde Hull visits his casket in the crypt. Personality and traits Wolfgan Ritter was the last of the Shattenjaggers--a man dedicated to the role his family has held for centuries. He is a fierce man with a direction in life, and he's been frustrated at nearly eveyr step in completing it. Now that he's found Gabriel, it has renewed his hope that the Shadow Hunters will not die. He can teach Gabriel a lost--if he lives long enough, that is.GK1HB, 7 Wolfgang KNEW the table in the Snake Mound would only open with a fresh human heart and that he had made the ultimate human sacrifice of himself in order to begin to right the 300-year old wrong and get the talisman back into Ritter hands.GK1HB, pg 94 See also *Wolfgang Ritter (novel) *Wolfgang Ritter (GK1HD) Behind the scenes In the 3rd day of the first game, Gabriel will refuse calling him if he hasn't information about him from Grandma. Wolfgang's exact age varies throughout the series. In the old photograph taken in 1925 he is a young man, and when Gabe sees him, he is in his late 70's in 1993, thus he was born around c. 1915. In GK1 novel Gerde says that he is 72, thus born in 1921. In the novel, the castle photograph is not dated, but it would be impossible to be from the 1925, as Wolfgang would be about four. In GK2 he is mentioned to be a couple of years younger. Category:Characters (GK1) Category:GK1 novel Category:Ritters Category:Schattenjägers